


Changing the Tides

by TheInnocentMage



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Merdred, Mermaids, mermaid!Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInnocentMage/pseuds/TheInnocentMage
Summary: Passing over blankets of river-weed, he swims as quickly as his little fins can carry him. But still, he falls behind. His mother glances back, seeing the small Mer tiring, she tightly clamps her hand around his wrist pulling him roughly forwards through the waters. They were fleeing for their lives.The Great Purge held no justice. No difference between the good and the evil. Everything and anything magical was hunted down and slaughtered. Uther and his Knights wiped out entire species in their raids, and the ones lucky enough to escape the land, or hide were but a hand full.Merlin lives with what's left of his clan in a forgotten lake. Waiting for a destiny he didn't even know existed.





	1. DEVIL'S LAKE

**_CHANGING THE TIDES_ **

_CH1 - DEVIL'S LAKE_

**_~_ **

**I**

_**Passing**  over blankets of river-weed, he swims as quickly as his little fins can carry him. But still, he falls behind. His mother glances back, seeing the small Mer tiring she tightly clamps her hand around his wrist pulling him roughly forwards through the waters. They were fleeing for their lives. Bubbles blur his vision caused by thrashing tails in front, which only sought to hinder their panic ridden escape. _

_Up where the river folks, the males had split from the group in a desperate attempt to lead the Knights of Camelot away. Surfacing regularly to keep their hunters distracted and in pursuit, to at least give their young a chance to escape._

_While the males continued up river, the group of females and children raced downstream, staying underwater so not to be seen by the King's men. No one dared to look back. Merlin cried as his father left with the others and his mother tugged him away. One thought raced across his mind over and over again:_

_'Uther Pendragon is a monster.'_

_He isn't sure when they stopped, but the waters have turned dark with the night. He's so tired he can barely keep his eyes open. In the moonlight, he sees Mothers cradling their pups in comfort, knowing their mates would never return. The severed clan dived deep into the lake they had found, encased by trees and most likely somewhere in a forest. That night Merlin could only dwell in his hate and anguish, burning his insides and twisting his soul._

**~**

 


	2. II

**~**

**II**

_Five years later_

Merlin didn't remember much from the Great Purge. He had been very young, only just reaching his fourth winter. Yet, he can still remember the smell of fear and the taste of his kin's blood as he breathed in the waters. The screaming persistently haunts his dreams. With each passing year, the grief and the pain becomes that bit more bearable, but there are those amongst the clan who will never forgive. It's difficult when he cannot recall much from before, he isn't always quite sure what he's lost. Maybe that, in all its entirety, is worse?

     He can still picture the first time a boat crossed their lake. The girls tore it apart and drowned the men inside, if in revenge for no other reason, all harboured much hatred for humans. And all carried wounds in their hearts that wouldn't heal. Merlin might not have taken part in the act, but he did nothing to stop it, turning the other cheek and drowning out their screams with his singing.

     In the years that followed it became a regular thing. No survivors meant there was no one left alive to tell of the danger living in the lake. Their collection of bones matched their hoard of stolen precious-looking objects. Of course, the girls had rules.

     Individuals if thought attractive enough would be spared, but those were few and far between. It changed again when one raid was stopped short before it could begin, as one girl had spotted a small child on board. The Mer weren't complete monsters, children were innocents in this world and the human lifecycle was incredible short. With the years that had past, many probably hadn't even been born during the time of the Purge.

     The boat was left to cross safely, but it meant those it carried had seen them. The rumours spread quickly evidenced by the humans visiting their lake to try their chance at catching a mermaid. It only fuelled more hate in the girls. On the shore humans were out of their reach. Hiding meant staying at the bottom of the lake and not being able to sunbathe.

     With such frequent visits it soon became known that they were unable to understand human tongue. The Mer communicated in clicks and whistles, sound travels clearer underwater in these ways. Human words and pitches sounded more foreign than the calls of morning birds and, in his opinion, complete gibberish.

     By the winter Merlin had finally reached **eleven** , the human visitors were rare. Word of people going to the lake and never returning quickly spread through the villages causing many to start using different routes to avoid their home. Not that Merlin cared, it was no scales off his tail. But there were a few whom brushed aside the lake's bad omen, their bravery got them nothing good.

     In truth they had never had so much contact with humans before, even if those humans weren't alive for more than a couple of minutes. As time marched on, they learnt more and more. Their voices for one. Humans, especially the males, became entranced whenever they sang, even calling them to the water's edge to their death. The girls took their games to a whole new level when they realised they possessed such a skill.

     The second was their faces, apparently humans found them very attractive. Sometimes just a shy smile or faked expression of _innocent curiosity_ could bring them close enough. Not that he usually took part, but in boredom anything becomes a worthwhile pass time. Merlin spent most of his days sunbathing, hunting, playing with the girls, or grooming, there was always the enticement of secretly exploring the rivers he'd been forbidden to enter. Camelot's dangers were well bred into him, so generally he stayed to the less frequent visited and more obscure ones.

     Occasionally, he travelled to the rivers his clan use to dwell within. They were deep and treacherous to cross without gills. Prefect for protection, or so they had thought. Now nothing remained having been swept away by the fast moving currents. Merlin scrunched his feature and snarled at passing fish.

_The Great Purge held no justice, no difference between the good and the evil. Everything and anything magical was hunted down and slaughtered. Uther and his Knights wiped out entire species in their raids, and the ones lucky enough to escape the land or hide were but a hand full._

_His clan, or what was left of it, had hid for years at the bottom of that lake, feeding on the freshwater fish and taking refuge in the underwater caverns. Since those dark days many scouts had ventured out of the lake and back to the rivers, sometimes travelling for weeks at ends but no other Mer were found. It was with a heavy heart, many realised they were the last. The lucky ones._

     Merlin hated it. They had done no wrong and he was but a pup at the time. New to this world and already condemned to die for just existing. Yet he'd heard rumours that Uther had targeted his own people as well. Humans killing humans. As if their race wasn't confusing enough for Merlin. But he could tell many were starting to forget the long months the land had been stained with blood. Because even when humans started to visit the lake, no Knights showed up, no one came to string them up and gut them alive.

     The Mer are an ancient race with long lifespans. _(Merlin had heard a story once about one of his kin reaching nine hundred years in age)_. So forgetting past wrongs can be difficult, but for humans to have moved on so quickly seemed bizarre for lack of better term.

     From pups Mer grow quickly, reaching roughly seventeen the ageing process as well as mental develop can be halted for hundreds of years. Eventually they begin to age and look after the younger generations. But that was a long way off for many Mer in the lake, it wasn't even worth thinking about.

Life seemed to settle down, days drifted into one another and the winters moved sweetly by.

     That was until a large group of humans entered their lake by boats around his **fifteenth** winter. As soon as they were a decent way across, the attack was initiated. The girls grabbed onto the boats, folding their arms on the sides and resting their chins. It seemed this time they'd gone for the option of entrancing the men into dream like states before dragging them down to watery graves. As always Merlin stayed out of their way, he held no interest or cares for such an evil race. But when the surface lit up the night like day causing many girls swim away in screams. He was, for lack of better term, intrigued. Grabbing one of the girls by the arm as she swam past, he hissed a demand to know what had happened. She whistled a warning back that _they held the sun in their hands_ and _it hurt_ before continuing to the depths.

     As Merlin drew closer, he watched as above the surface lit up with light and more girls fled. After a few minutes he was the only one floating in the waters under the two boats. The rest had left in fear. Something was off, the humans smelt different to those he had seen before and the water tingled with power. It jumped across his skin and felt really, really good. Unable to hold back his curiosity, Merlin breached the surface. Close enough, but at a distance that he wouldn't get in their way.

     Quickly one pointed at him yelling, " _There's another_ " - whatever that meant. He dipped back down only keeping his eyes above the water. Fascinated he watched as one man suddenly held part of the sun in his hand and directed the light at him. Yet the moment he did Merlin felt his skin tingle again, and the next moment the light disappeared from the man's hand. There was a gasp across the crowded boats of humans. Though Merlin wasn't quite sure what just happened, after all _it was_ the man whom wielded the light.

     A silence fell over them and that's when the young Mer noticed a young child amongst the weather-worn cloaks. His blue eyes were focused solely on Merlin, something akin to awe and wonder breathed in their brilliant colour. But this was becoming redundant. If the man wasn't going to summon the light again than staying here was a waste of time. He drove back down, confused by the shouts and calls coming from the boats above as he swam away.

     Two days later, and he's lounging around in the shallows. Grooming his tail with pieces of river-weed, washed into the lake from the currents upstream. When a small boat carrying two adults and a child barely caught his attention. Already the girls were swarming, curious to see why they just stopped on the middle of their lake. He could sense the adults fear as their hands itched to reach for the ores and paddle back to dry land. But every time they tried, the child would shake his head.

     The girls wouldn't attack, but they didn't stop them from nestling on the sides and allowing the child to admire their scales. From the smell, it was without dispute the travellers from before. But the man with the parts of the sun in his hand wasn't one accompanying the small boy. Merlin watched on with faint interest, the humans seemed to be searching the waters for something. _A trinket perhaps?_ Maybe they dropped it when crossing the other day, which wasn't that uncommon if the girls decided to have a little fun and rock the boats. They had plenty of treasures below on the lake's bed.

     After a couple of hours they returned, leaving the boat by the water's edge. Strange but the young Mer thought very little of their carelessness. If the girls decided to rip it apart during the night it would be the human's fault.

     Truly it wasn't till they returned the next night after that Merlin felt he should investigate. He approached from below the boat. The girls whispered between themselves taking turns to touch the boy's skin and feel his hair. They had fetishes for cute things.

     With their clan's tails all being the same colours, namely deep oranges blended with yellows, he wasn't at all distinctive. But for some reason, above the boy's eyes seemed to track his movements. As he surfaced the boy moved to the other side of the boat to be nearer to him. The small wooden frame rocked on the waters and he could practically smells the fear from the two human adults. Not that he could blame them, if they fell in the girls would surely tear them apart. But the boy was different, he didn't smell scared at all, only determined. He leant over the side of the boat, reaching one hand out towards the Mer. Merlin hissed on instinct and the boy immediately withdrew his arm, looking upset. Yet instead of giving up, the boy tried a different approach and muttered a few words. The sun burnt on his fingertips and Merlin's eyes widen in surprise.

"Careful Mordred." One seemed to say in a warning tone. It was the sort his mother used when she saw him heading in the direction of the river opening.

     Despite this the boy continued without faltering, he allowed the light to dance in the air. Merlin drew closer with caution. By now many of the girls had backed away, remembering their encounter with the peculiarity days before.

 _'It's okay.'_ A young voice echoed in his mind, _'we would cause you no harm.'_

     Merlin frowned because he wasn't scared in the first place. Just awfully aware of what cruelty humans were capable of. He moved within touching distance of the boy, but this time the boy just allowed Merlin to watch fascinated at the light in his hands. Maybe he spent longer than he realised looking the pieces of sun because the skin on his back was almost completely dry. And as if the boy understood his intention of returning to the darkness below, he reached out for the Mer. Merlin offered a feral snarl this time, dripping back into the water as not to further damage himself. It happened quickly, the boy almost jumped out of the boat to reach Merlin's head. A cool sensation rippled over his skin, intensifying with each passing moment and making him feel very, very sleepy. The young Mer almost forgot to beat his tail to keep him upright.

"What are you doing?" One adult seemed to demand.

"A calming spell," the young voice replied.

"And what else?" He endeavoured.

"I'm looking through his memories."

     Merlin remained immobile, leaning his head to rest on the side boat. All too relaxed to even bother hissing as the adults approached. He felt fingers card through his hair and something stroking his cheek. The tingling sensation sparked across his body again and Merlin found he had no control as his lips released a low purr.

     Then he felt a tug and quickly water rushed through his hair. One of the girls had pulled him back down, he shook his head trying to clear his hazy mindset, and allowed himself to be led by the girl as she guided him further below. The boy didn't return, not within one week, not even four.

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think! Xx


	3. III

**~**

**III**

**Merlin** waited for the strange boy with blue eyes, but as the autumn spirits began to steal away summer, he realised disappointedly that the child may never return. For a while, he mopes and sulks. The river had brought fresh fish into the lake with the hot season, and the girls had gotten more relied up than usual in these last few weeks. His mother told him that it's a female thing, and that she would explain when he's older. So Merlin made it his top priority to stay out of their way. Taking to the brooks and streams, the young Mer kept his wits about him in the shallow waters. By mid-summer he found a pleasant, shaded patch to settle. He escaped to his secret spot every day, only returning when the first strands of moonlight kissed the river waters.

On the seventh week, Merlin lounges in cool shade without a care in the word. Sunlight cut through the green-orange leaves reaching the forest floor and reflecting on the river's surface. The sharp change brought Merlin from his thoughts and suddenly he was aware of distant voices, human voices, that seemed to be growing louder. In panic, the young Mer dived back down and tried to swim away. But the low waters meant his tail splashed clumsily and alerted them to his presence.

"Arthur? Did you hear that? It came from the stream!"

A soft, but excited voice sounded through the trees.

"Careful, Morgana! We're meant to stick together!" Answered a deeper voice.

Over the river bank, Merlin catches a glimpse of a human female, and although she was seems old, she still appears slightly younger than him.

"Don't worry so much, twelve years hardly makes you a prince so I'll just have to protect you." She called back teasingly.

Enthusiastically, she runs forward but freezes as her eyes lock with Merlin's. A small gasp escapes her lips as her gaze travels down to look at the Mer's tail. His muscle tense as she slowly steps closer. There's something about her, something just like the child with sunlight, that keeps Merlin lingering in her gaze longer than he should.

_She feels like kin._

The thought confuses Merlin and his brow furrows with uncertainty. She hushed him softly, and slowly kneels down on the riverbank. Her eyes wander over his tail, as it reflects the gentle colours donned in the sunlight.

"Can I touch it?" Her tone sounds questioning, and when Merlin doesn't reply, she leaned in closer.

Merlin watched her body language. There's no hostility in her movements, just curiosity. Her hand slipped into the water and her fingers brushed gently along his tail. The contact sends shivers coursing through his body. His scales are extremely sensitive, more so in summer. When Merlin made no move to protest, she became more bolder. Pressing down more firmly to feel the foreign texture, but his time Merlin flinched back and a weird sound escapes his lips.

She blushed and disappointingly withdrew her touch.

"It's very pretty." She compliments, "Do you have a name? Mine's Morgana."

But before she can continue, footsteps sound close by.

Merlin darted away in fear, quickly hiding in deeper waters and leaving the human girl behind. Above the surface he hears one last angry yell.

" ** _Arthur_**!"

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think :)


	4. IV

~

**IV**

' _Winter is coming._ '

The whisper sparked between the girls as one scout came tearing excitedly through camp. Merlin quickly pushed up from his bed of waterweed and followed the group to the surface. From the cloudy heavens above, tiny flecks of white rained down and disappeared on contact with their lake. With an innocent smile on his lips, Merlin raised one hand out of water to catch the snowflakes betweens his fingers and watched with pure fascination. His **sixteenth** winter felt like the coldest he had experienced yet.

Ice would soon cover the lake, an all encompassing barrier keeping them from reaching the rivers and the world above their home. Merlin had already begun feeling the effects of the shifting seasons. The restless spiked his desire to hunt more as food grew scarce. In the days which follow, drowsiness begins to creep into his mind as his body reacts instinctively to the cold weather. Soon his kin would settle down to wait out the winter in slumber, only to be roused with the first light of spring's sunrise. Merlin waits later than usual this winter to join the others, even after his mother falls into her sleep, he tries to stay awake as long as possible to ensure the others are safe. Frost covers the surrounding forest, casting fallen leaves in white and alerting him immediately to any approaching threats. Within the week, Merlin is certain ice will blanket their lake, but until then, he fights every urge to sink to his bed into an unwakeable slumber. The young Mer skitters across the surface, flicking his tail up in lazy motions causing water to splash in all direction. Heavy footsteps caused Merlin to freeze and drop back down into the lake. Slowly he surfaces, meeting the gaze of a human donned with a red cape. The man seems just as startled as him, but Merlin quickly brushes off his shock. He was in the process of untiring a boat from the side to sail across the lake. This human was lucky, one look at his handsome features had Merlin already deciding to spare him. Diving back down, the young Mer hissed a warning at the few girls still awake and readying themselves to attack the one who dared cross their home. Merlin called immunity, and many turned round too tired to argue, while a few stuck their tongues out in annoyance before joining the others. Leisurely he swam back up and met the man's gaze. He hadn't moved from his position before, hand clasping the rope till his knuckles bled white. As Merlin approached, the human broke from his stupor and drew the sword from his side. The metal tip pointed directly at Merlin's forehead.

"Come no closer, monster."

Merlin ignored his hostile tone and moved to swim alongside the boat, his body and tail in clear view despite still being under water. As the man backed away, the boat rocked and threaten to tip over. Quickly, Merlin darted forward and grabbed the side, pushing down to bring back balance to the floating wood. The man shrieked and stumbled onto his back. Merlin giggled at his clumsiness as the he fought his cape for freedom. Crossing his arms on the side did the boat, the young Mer rested his chin to watch the man in amusement. When their eyes locked for the second time, the man's attention flickered repeatedly between Merlin and his sword, resting at the other side of the boat.

"Listen, maybe we can come to some sort of agreement?" He begun nervously, and swallowed thickly. Merlin watched his throat tighten. "I won't hurt you, if you promise not to hurt me?"

Merlin twisted his head curiously.

"Do you... Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

Merlin waited for the human to talk again, but when the silence continued to linger, he instead pushed off and moved between the boat and side of the lake. The man started but before he could jump out, Merlin had already pushed the boat out onto the water.

"No, no, no... Don't do that. Right, okay Lancelot. Death by mermaids or death at Uther's hand?"The man seemed deep in thought before sighing dramatically. "Mermaids, yep, _definitely_ mermaids."

Merlin watched as the human deflated and slumped to face him. They reached half way across the lake before the man starting talking again.

"If I'm going to die, do I at least get a kiss?" He mused.

This time Merlin let out a strings of clicks before trying to muffle a small yawn. He was truly starting to surcome to winter's effect while hanging around up here in the cold. The man looks quite shocked at his laid back attitude.

"You really don't understand what I'm saying? And you're helping me anyway?" He says while furrowing his brow. The human looked genuinely at war with himself, like he was realising something he believed his whole life had been a lie.

They had almost made it to the other side when Merlin hears the sound of horses. Lancelot doesn't notice and the Mer realises his hearing must be more limited in comparison. Merlin stops and looks around curiously. The human sits up, back straightened and watches Merlin carefully.

"What is it?"

The young Mer drifts off and swims back the way they came.

"Hey, wait. Don't leave me here." The human yells behind him.

It's then Merlin notices the swish of red between the trees and lunches back towards Lancelot. He pushes the boat with more force until it collides with frozen soil. One human alone is no threat, but a group poses a great danger. Especially since many were too tired to fight or had already fallen into winter rest. The human seems to get the message, stepping out hurriedly but he doesn't run. So Merlin decides to swim closer and scare him off. But before he can bare his fangs and hiss, Lancelot kneels down in front and meets his gaze. Surprised, by the kind expression on the man's features, Melin lips fall shut. He backs away fearfully when the man removes a pendent from his neck and offers it to him.

"You have my gratitude, but I'm afraid this is all I have to offer in return." His voice holds some element of honesty, but of what Merlin cannot tell.

When he does not take the gift, Lancelot sighs and leaves it on the ground.

"Goodbye." He nods before standing swiftly and disappearing into the forest.

  
Cautiously, Merlin reaches out to snatch the necklace from between the leaves. His mind spiralling with these peculiar events, he had shown that human kindness and the man had repaid him with this gift. Maybe humans weren't as cruel as he grown up believing? The frivolous wind blow through Merlin's hair, interrupting his somber thoughts and reminding of the approaching threat. Clutching the pendent, he dives back down to deeper waters as the pack of humans nears the lake's edge.

_**~** _


	5. V

**~**

**V**

**Winter** passes and Merlin has not since the man since. He thinks very little of it, he has never seen a human again once he spares them. He does however regret not showing gratitude for the gift the man gave him. The pendent floats lazily around his neck and had become the object of many of girls' envy. His mother asks him where he got it, but Merlin's reply is always the he found the in the rivers. Each time she eyes him suspiciously, and the young Mer struggles to keep a straight face under her scrutiny, before she drops the subject and turns to sort out the most recent crisis amongst the girls.

     Merlin spends more time sitting out of the water than under her protective embrace. His mother worries half to death that he's damaging his scales, but Merlin is never complacent. He knows how to look after himself. She doesn't understand. He feels a slight longing in his chest, like there's something missing in his life and no amount of trinkets can fill the emptiness. The Spring brings more humans to their lake. Children play by the water's edge and the girls stay unseen, many annoyed at missing their chance to linger in the early season's sun. It's different this time, the girls seem more relaxed. Last week four boats crossed their lake and not one beat her fins to assess the situation. Merlin wonders if revenge has become boring. Killing soon loses its edge, it's pleasure of causing another life greater harm than what has been done to your own - suddenly seems a little empty. His mother says that they are growing up. Realising the world isn't as black and white as first thought. The girls don't regret their actions and Merlin knows they never will. He would never kill for revenge like them. The act of taking another life never felt right and he'll only do it in hunger. But something changes and they just don't seem as bothered about the world above their lake. As their interest drops, his peaks.

     Late one summer's evening, when Merlin is alone and singing to himself, an unusual scent reaches his nose. It's definitely human but there's a wrongness to the smell. Merlin waits and waits as a dark-haired man stumbles to the lake's edge. He's uncoordinated and clumsy on his feet, tripping over his worn cloak to fall face first. Merlin laughs without meaning too, and the man looks up shocked until he meets the Mer's gaze.

"Hey, cutie." He slurs, with a dopey smile.

     As Merlin beats his fins to move closer, the potent smell grows stronger. His stomach lurches and Merlin's eyes widen at the realisation. The man was poisoned, his blood was doused in the stuff. Slowly, unsteadily the human navigates onto all fours and then to just knees. He sighs and looks around, before bringing his attention back to Merlin when the young Mer coos worriedly at him.

"Hey... Hey, now beautiful." He mumbles. "Don't look so sad. Bet you don't have a care in the world."

     Merlin finds the his gentle features and tone endearing as he pulls closer till the waters are so shallow, he's sitting with his body and tail exposed. He cannot help but feel concerned, this human was dying after all. Merlin remembers when one of the girls was bitten by a watersnake, she was on death's door for weeks. He had wished for to live and the next day she woke up as if she had only been sleeping. He doubts such luck will happen again. As the man's eyes begin to slip shut, he lunches forward to grab his shoulder and shake him slightly. The man snaps back to awareness, smiles suggestively and in one motion pulls Merlin out of the water and on top of him. The Mer yelps and flaps his tail in attempts to struggle away, but the man holds him down firmly. Up close, Merlin can smell the poison in the human's breath and see the glazed expression in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you."

     With the man's gentle tone, the Mer held back the instinct to attack. The human wasn't really hurting him after all. Then when he released his tight hold, Merlin pushed up so he was sitting on the ground with his tail beneath him.

"I must be dreaming cause mermaids are supposed to be maids. And although you're pretty fine, you don't look very maid-y." He added as he sat up, his legs sliding either side of Merlin. "But if it's a dream, I'd of gotten a kiss by now." He slurred and leaned forward causing Merlin to lean backwards, keeping the distance between them. The man looked at him with calculating eyes then his face paled. "You're- you are- you're actually _real_!"

     The man righted himself, and before Merlin could react, scoped him up with both arms. The young Mer hissed and struggled in the human's hold all while the he repeated - 'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.' Merlin stilled as the man stumbled into the water and didn't stop till he was waist deep. The water soaked his clothes but the man seemed more intent on carefully lowering him into the lake. He released his hold and Merlin twisted to face him. It wasn't like he couldn't of got back himself, but the Mer realises this human was showing him a kindness like he had those winters back to the other man with the boat.

     Although Merlin's experiences with humans were small and lacking, he understood giving something back for this man's gesture seemed necessary. Except he had nothing to offer. Merlin furrowed his brow in consideration, helping the man navigate his way back to the shallows. The poison in his body still remained and the young Mer could see its effects evident in his behaviour. The man must be dying and unable to part with his necklace, Merlin thought of one other gift he could bestow on him. Resting the man on the lake side, he leaned forward and pressed the lips together. The man didn't react at first. He sat there for a long while as the Mer gently kissed him, it wasn't until Merlin moved away that the human seemed to respond again.

"That's cruel." He appeared to joke. "No one will ever believe I got a kiss from a proper mermaid."

The taste of poison is sweet on his lips as Merlin swam backwards, increasing the distance between them, the man called after him. "Name's Gwaine, I'll be back to see you." He promises.

Merlin wonders if the man might survive. After all a kiss from a mermaid is gift greater than any others. No matter what, that man will never drown, or perish in water. Perhaps it might even save him from the poison? Merlin may never know.

**~**


	6. VI

**~**

**VI**

**Four** winters pass and Merlin had long forgotten the encounter with the men and the child before them. At least that's what he told himself. Some nights he would wait just beneath the surface in case the boy or either of the men came back. But they never did. Merlin had all but given up, after reaching _**eighteenth**_ year, his body had not aged a second later. He had more energy then ideas to compensate, which drove his poor mother crazy. The morning had started as normal, playing chase with the girls and carving pretty things in useful combs or jewellery. Then fading into a lazy lunch of white fish and eel.

     Waking from his nap, he drowsily noticed a human male, maybe one or so winters older than his appearance, standing a fair distance from the water's edge. Merlin watched the girls swim past very miffed that their pretty faces or sweet voices couldn't entice him closer. Hiding amongst the reeds, the young Mer kept his head just above the surface to watch as the boy held out his arm and ignited the sun at his fingertips.

_'Please, if you're out there Emrys, I need to know that you're safe.'_

     A plea sounds in his head and scanning the faces of the girls further out in the lake, he could see their confusion. Apparently they could hear the voice too, but more so that no one in the clan held such a name as Emrys. There was an Emillea amongst the girls, still the difference was too great to be a mistake.

     The boy continued to visit the lake every day for a week with the same message. His persistence was honourable, but no one would, could answer his call. He stood in the rain and the winds, never faltering. Eventually Merlin become tired of waiting for this ' _Emrys_ ', and instead decided to get another close look at the light as he seen those years ago. The moment the boy saw Merlin he smiled and retracted the light. The Mer's face dropped instantly - _well, that's boring_. He spent all that effort swimming over here, but as he went to turn away a voice sounded too loudly in his head.

 _'Wait!'_ And Merlin clasped his hands over his ears hissing.

 _'I'm sorry, forgive me,'_ it asked sweetly, and Merlin wasn't sure he trusted all the laid behind the boy's smile.

     The Mer curled in the shallow waters, allowing his fins to rub on the smooth stones below. While cool air tickled his wet skin. The air fumed with a pungent, familiar scent; and Merlin's eyes caught the glow of the sun piece on the lake's surface before looking up to meet that boy's unnerving gaze. He knows this human, recognises those colours in his eyes. From all those winters ago, it's the little child who wields sunlight.

Merlin lips fall open in shock just as the voice begins to speak in his head again.

_'Hello little one, my name is Mordred...'_

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!
> 
> And thank you destroyerofhearts, Glorilian, heteroprocrastinate, and Mikonator for your comments!


	7. VII

**~**

**VII**

Merlin hesitated against his better judgement, and cautiously flexed his fin muscles to move closer. He was captivated by eyes so calculating, he could see flecks of ice in their blues.

     Laying at shallow edge of the lake which only held two feet deep, still covering his body with water, but dangerously hindering his chances of a quick escape. Merlin inhaled a shaky breath. Above his shoulders, the chilly autumn air kissed his skin and scattered his wet hair. Mordred had grown quickly, there was nothing left of the little human child Merlin remembered. Now his soft features were enough to revile the jealous Mer's own. He peered suspiciously at Mordred, narrowing his eyes and lowered his head midway underwater. Earning a soft chuckle from the boy as he knelt on one knee in front of Merlin, resting one arm on his thigh. Merlin flicked his tail in annoyance, cutting the surface with his sharp movements.

      _How dare this human laugh at him?!_  What could possibly be amusing about his presence, when the girls found him very attractive.

     Frowning at the human, at Mordred, he lowered further so only his eyes were above the waters. He flinched as the other reached into a heavily-worn bag. In conflict, Merlin was just about to flee when the delicious smell of food invaded his senses. Holding out a reasonable piece of raw meat in his hand, the human kept an expressionless mask. Enticed closer, the young Mer's chest touched the damp soil, a curious look plastering his features. Humans had never offered them food before. 

 _'It's yours.'_ Mordredsaid kindly. _'Take it.'_

     Merlin was so close to taking the gift, to reaching out and snatching the treat for his own, but the risk was too great. He was already closer than permitted, he'd actually engaged with Mordred- this human. Snarling viscously, Merlin swivelled round in one fluid motion and shot off to join the girls awaiting him below. There had been something about Mordred that reminded him of the human female from those years ago. He felt safe and the thought scared the Mer. The girls kept close to him and the surface watching the human through the blurry screen. Their expressions moved to horror and huddled closer as more figures appeared from between the trees.  _Knights? No, they smelt different._ The words they spoke were meaningless to the Mer's ears. But still they listened.

"What has this world become?" One man sighed. "The Mer were once more peaceful than the Druids, they were healers, mind speakers like you Mordred. Now look what Uther's poison has caused," he spat disgustedly. "Feral and oblivious to their own magic."

This time it was Mordred's turn to speak. "Treat someone like an animal for long enough, and they'll start to believe it."

"What now? Things are unravelling, visions of the future change like the weather. For Emrys to be born like this, are we already forsaken? King Arthur would never allow a magical creature into his Kingdom." 

"I'm a Knight of Camelot, for the time being I'm as close as I can be to the King. He trusts my knowledge in concerns of magic. I'll tell him the truth, that the Mer are endangered, and that his father is to blame. That they are capable of intelligence. Arthur can be more open minded then he'll admit. At first I have no question that he'll dismiss the idea of letting such a creature into the city. But he'll feel guilty and become curious. Emrys is different to the rest, he doesn't kill. The memories I saw those years ago still hold true, he hasn't changed. I just have to ensure, the Mer Arthur catches is Emrys. Destiny will find a way. Trust in magic."

     The others nod when Mordred finishes speaking. Merlin dives back down with the girls to their dens, but he doesn't spend tonight curled amongst them. Instead he slides next to his mother and happily snuggles into the hug she offers.

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Your comments keep me inspired.


	8. VIII

**~**

**VIII**

Neither the girls nor Merlin surface for a few days, they tell their parents of the men and how one tried to trick Merlin out of the water. His mother scolds him severely, grounding him to stay by her side. For the first days, he sends annoyed glares in the at the girls, but he knows it's for the best. Not telling would be worse, if a threat is present the whole clan has a right to know. The boats that travel over their home go untouched. No one feels brave enough to face the humans who wield sunlight. Merlin sulks at the bottom of the lake as talks of moving on bring fear to everyone. Most remember only life in this lake and the few that have seen more, are aware of the dangers of migrating through streams and rivers with no certain destination.

     Merlin huffs and tries to sleep through his grounding. On the third day, he sneaks off while his mother rests. Rising to the surface, he sees dusk is fast approaching - _a perfect hour for singing._

     His voice fills the air. Drifting through the trees and echoing across the lake. Merlin sings and sings and sings like his lungs are endless. When he finishes, slowly lowering his head from looking up at the heavens, Merlin catches sight of a man nearby. Swaying on his feet, and a dreamy expression on his features - one more foot and he'll fall straight into the water. Cautiously, the young Mer swims closer, while keeping his head above the water. He recognises the man and a smile ignites on his lips.

_Lancelot._

     Merlin stops just before water turns to earth, lying on his front and flicking the bottom half of his tail up into the air. He watches as the human slowly comes to his senses. Looking around confused before his soulful eyes land on Merlin. The expression that lights the man's face is worth the expense of energy from swimming over.

"Hello, little one. Long time no see, do you remember me?"

Playfully, Merlin swishes his tail, catching the man with a few droplets of water.

He raises his arms to cover his face and chuckles heartedly. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Lancelot patiently waits till the Mer focuses his attention back to him. "I never thought you could sing like that." There is an air of fascination in his tone. "I mean you're a mermaid- man, so I guess I shouldn't be so surprised."

Merlin splashes him again.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He laughs. "Anyway I knew your lake was somewhere around here, wasn't sure exactly where. Last time I was running for my life." He laughs again, but this time runs his fingers through his hair nervously. "Turns out Arthur isn't even half the madman Uther was, he made me a Knight. One the first who haven't come from blood. Isn't that fantastic? There's others too, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine." He smiles sheepishly this time and looks down in embarrassment. "I'm not sure why I'm telling you these things. It's not like you can understand my words. . . can you?"

     Merlin hesitates. That sounded like a question. He coos at the human and instead grabs the pendent. Keeping the chain round his neck, the Mer holds up the silver to show Lancelot. The Knight frowns for a moment and then, his eyes light up.

"You kept it." He smiles fondly. "Two years and you still have it, I'm glad you liked it so much. See," He points at the cast figure. "It's a dragon."

     Merlin frowns curiously down at the pendent and looks back to Lancelot. The man is still smiling but then, suddenly his face washes with fear.

" _How did I forget?_ " He whispers to himself. "I've come to warn you." Urgency lacing his tone. "Please, by the Gods, you must understand. You need to hide. You and your sisters. Arthur intends to hunt one of you out and take them back to Camelot - like. . . like some sort of _trophy_."

     Merlin furrows his brow in contemplation, as he watches Lancelot ramble on. He seems really upset and panicked. The girls get that way when they lose something precious to them. But the young Mer can't fathom what Lancelot might have lost _here_ and come to find.

"You don't- don't. What am I going to do? I can't let him find your lake." He says thoughtfully.

     Lancelot expression softens as he kneels down and reaches out to stroke Merlin's hair. The Mer instantly ducks and hisses causing the knight to withdraw his arm faster than a stroke of lightning.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I- just hide. Please understand. You need to hide."

     For a few moments, Merlin stares deep into Lancelot's pleading eyes and then dives down. One destination imprinted on his mind. He heads for the treasure hoard, ignoring the warning hisses of the girls telling him to return to his mother's side before she wakes, less he get into anymore trouble. Merlin grabs a handful of jewels and trinkets. They look important and the young Mer hopes Lancelot will like them, he never had the chance to repay this human for his gift. Ascending through the dusk-bitten waters, Merlin counts every second and hopes none of the girls follow him. Reaching the surface, Merlin smiles in seeing his human has not disappeared off to a place the Mer cannot follow. He holds up the treasure in his hand and Lancelot's eyes widen.

"Is this for me?"

Merlin extends his arm out further, and places the riches on the cool earth.

"I can't- can't except these. . . What are you thinking?"

     Suddenly, Lancelot stands and nods, eyes bright with an idea. "I understand." He says confidently, before disappearing between the trees. Leaving Merlin with a curiously-confused expression as he watched Lancelot's black cape float gracefully behind his departure. The young Mer shook himself. If anyone spots him _above_ the surface, trouble won't even begin to explain what he'll get into. Diving back down, the lake falls to silence as the last ripple from Merlin's tail spreads across the waters to the earth. Neither had noticed the shadow watching them from the trees.

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think! Xx
> 
> and thank you itsDON, Mikonator, RJBell, and Linorien for your comments!


	9. IX

**~**

**IX**

The night brings visitors. Humans cross their lake under the cover of darkness all the time. It's not unusual. That is, until Merlin releases the two women are travelling alone and, of which, one carries the all too familiar lingering scent of Mordred. The second anomaly is the speed of the boat. Water-worn wood glides unnaturally quickly over the lake's surface. Even the gentle night winds couldn't be blamed for the curious occurrence. Merlin had to get a closer look. He swims effortlessly through the still waters, darting between beams of moonlight tunnelling their down to the lake's bottom, but never quite reaching. His fins float forward as he stops abruptly. It's strange. The feeling that slides into his chest like a stone. Compelling him to swim away and leave the boat alone, is this why the other girls were yet to attack? Something in Merlin fought back, his heartbeat grew faster, his head split with pain. And then, it was gone. The heavy waters cleared and Merlin was free to swim closer if he wished. The women seemed to notice his presence, surprise weaving across their features.

"Morgana, how is this possible? It broke your warding spell." The blonde hisses.

"I'll deal with it." The raven-haired female snarls back. She raises her arm towards him and gold builds in her eyes.

Merlin flicks his tail and breaches the surface. His blue eyes lock with her, she looks familiar like something from a dream.

Then, slowly, she lowers her arm and the bright colour fades from her eyes.

"What are you doing?! Kill it!" The other screeched.

"Wait." She says coolly, before kneeling down and shuffling closer the side. This time she stretches her arm out to the lake, allowing her pale fingers to weave through the water. "Do you remember me?" She asks sweetly. "It's been a long time."

"Sister?"

"It's okay, Morgause. He won't hurt us." She promises, thou the blonde still looks unsure. "Will you come closer? I mean you no harm."

     Merlin inspects the two. Their clothes are far too light for the colder temperature that will soon be upon them, and neither seems to be carrying any weapons. The prettier one seems to be beckoning him closer. Merlin conceded, approaching slowly and watching as the raven-haired women withdrew. Reaching the side of the boat, the Mer pulls himself out of the water and crosses his arms on the side.

"Sister, what are you doing? These creatures are killers of men." The blonde warns.

"And are we men, Morgause?" The other answered coyly.

     She reached out and brushed her fingers over his cheek. He lent away from the touch, hissing through his teeth and the female seemed to get the message. She may be beautiful and Merlin had a soft spot for pretty things, but the didn't give her the right to touch him.

"Alright then, little one." She smiled. "What's your name?"

Merlin twists his head in confusion.

"If you don't tell me. I'll have to give you one. . . Hadrian? Or. . . Cassius? Yes, I think we'll go with that."

"He doesn't understand what you're saying."

"And yet he does not see fit to attack."

"He does, he's just waiting for the right moment."

"Morgause, he's a creature of magic like us. Uther has destroyed many things, but the bonds magic creates between us is one thing I pray his madness never reaches."

"You think he recognises us as kin?"

"I know he does."

Slowly, the blond female edges closer. She still appears uncertain, but there's confidence washed over her movement.

"Sister, perhaps he can be useful to us? They're are strong ferocious killers, if Arthur and his Knights were led to this lake. I doubt they'd leave with their lives."

"It's certainty an interesting idea. But is it fair to bring them into our war? Once Arthur knows they're here, that they exist. They'll never be safe again, he'll hunt them down."

"And?"

"I want to bring magic back to Camelot. Not see Arthur destroy what little fractions are left."

"Suit yourself."

"What is it?"

"Just thinking, they'd make good guard dogs if we put them in a castle moat."

"Morgause, you say the funniest things some times."

     The sound of horses heavy on foot beats in the distinct, Merlin turns absently to look and Morgana perks up as well. Her cold eyes narrow in the vague direction of the distant sounds and Merlin releases she must hear them too.

"Quickly, sister. Arthur's knight will be on us soon if we don't hurry."

The blonde nods in agreement.

"Goodbye, Cassius. I hope that when we meet again, Camelot will be a haven for our kind and not a place that tortures our souls."

.

..

...

In the weeks that follow nothing much happens. One girl decided to cut her own hair while underwater. The less said about the matter the better, because it really didn't turn out for the best. Yet, the other girls were entertained for hours, redoing and remaking her hairstyle. It gave Melin a well awaited chance to seek off into the rivers. With childish excitement he slipped away from the clan and squeezed through the tree roots which ran across the opening to the river feeding into the lake. He paused for a second. Maybe he should kiss his mother goodbye? Nuh, she'd only get suspicion and he'd see her in a couple of hours anyway. Waving the thought from his head, Merlin continued forward. Gliding effortlessly through the shallow fresh water, and enjoying the feeling on cold air on his scales, Merlin lost track of time.

     By late noon, the sun drifted heavily in the sky - bright enough to burn his eyes, but low enough to bring a yawn to his lips. The young Mer flicked his tail in content, the pool he found was secluded, fairly deep and home to a countless amount of river-weed. He racked his fingers through the water like sand, while darting in and out of the weeds to scare unsuspecting fish. His eyes slipped shut moments before the sounds of heavy footsteps drew closer. Immediately he was hyper-aware. But they were too heavy to be human - horses - he realised soon after he breached the calm water surface. The familiar sounds of their calls reached his ears and he relaxes, if only for a moment. His whole body goes rigid at the sight of humans. Draped in red cloaks and silver weapons at their sides. He ducks down in the waters but he knows it's all too late. They get closer and closer until he sees a few looking down into the river-pool from under the water.

"Found one, Sire!" One called.

     Quickly after the human spoke there's a splash and Merlin dives for the exit, but there's a barrier that wasn't there before. One he can lace his fingers through, but not himself. He twists and heads for the other side only to find the same problem. He's trapped with no escape and humans aware of his presence.

"Are the nets in place?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Sir Mordred, seems like you weren't lying after all."

     There was an air of fascination in the human's tone, even if his words meant nothing to Merlin. Well all except one because the blond the human said - _Mordred_. And that the Mer does recognise. He stays under the surface and searches diligently between their blurred, water-washed faces until his eyes settle on one worryingly familiar. The human whom offered him food.

"I would never deceive on a matter so important, Sire."

The man who spoke first nodded and continued. "Very well, send word back to Sir Buchner and Sir Clark. Have them bring the glass coffin to our position."

**~**


	10. X

**~**

**X**

It's scary... Terrifying as the Knights wrap him tightly in nets before he has a chance to attack, to defend himself. Their rough hands lift him from the soothing river-water and into the cold, unforgiving air. He hisses and snarls, but although the humans seem wary and hesitant, they don't let him go. Twisting in their hold, Merlin screeches at the way one of the Knights has grabbed his tail to keep him restrained. It _hurts, hurts, hurts_ and Merlin can feel patches of his scales ripping off. The human's grip tightens, causing Merlin to bare his fangs menacingly, desperately. The other battles the Mer as he tried to scratch the first.

"Easy, Leon! Easy!"

"His gonna bite my bloody hand off, Percival!"

"Quickly, lift him into the coffin." The Knight commands.

"It's struggling so much. Do you have any idea how much it weighs?! The tail alone has to be pure muscle!"

     In his frantic bid for freedom, Merlin's eyes lock with Mordred's. He whines hopelessly, begs for him to call forth the sunlight and scare these Knights away. But it's with sinking horror, as he watches Mordred stand steadfast with the other humans, Merlin realises he is one of _them_. The ones who's cloaks are stained with blood and bear the golden dragon that chases the Mer in his dreams. Betrayal lights his heart. He had trusted Mordred, trusted him enough to allow him close, to spare his life when the girls sought revenge. He may have fled before, but only because leaving the water was a dangerous risk. And one Merlin was not willing to take.

     Taking advantage of Merlin's shaken state, the two humans quickly move him into a strange water holding object. The nets are then removed with just as much hast and a see through barrier is placed over his head. Merlin wakes from his stupor. He instantly begins to panic again, screeching and hissing until his throat feels sore.

"You're sure about this Mordred? He doesn't look at all pleased. We are rescuing him, right?"

"Of course, my Lord. Think what would of happened if bandits had stumbled upon him before us?"

The other human nods in agreement.

     Frantic, Merlin uses his tail to twist and bang against his invisible container. They ignore his violent protests in favour of staring. His mind tries to justify his surroundings and the only conclusion it could supply is _magic_. He's more than terrified, he's afraid. The water inside barely covers his body, just enough to keep his fins and his scales from drying. But that's the least of his worries.

     What if he doesn't see the girls again. What if he never sees his _mother_ again? Why didn't he kiss her goodbye? It was such a small thing, but he was so selfish and now, Merlin fears he may never get the chance again.

"Back to Camelot men, my Queen seems overly excited about this whole idea anyway."

"You cannot be serious, sire! This creature will tear her apart."

"I meant while he's in this coffin, it's see through for a reason." The blond replied sarcastically.

"I wonder what made him stop before, he obviously wasn't very happy at being handled."

"Maybe he run out of breath, it's a mermaid after all."

A round of laughter flooded the Knights.

"Very well then, we'll rondavu with the others at Camp and head straight back to Camelot."

     When Merlin realises no one is paying him any heed, he rests his hands against the barrier and tries a different technique. He coos and purrs and presses his forehead against the invisible container. _Nothing_. Nothing but a few frowns cast his way by the Knights in red capes. Otherwise he is completely and utterly ignored. They drape blankets over his prison, stealing away the sunlight and leaving Merlin to cuddle in dark waters which slosh back and forth. He's scared, no he's terrified. Those same thoughts circle his mind.

     He should of kissed his mother goodbye, _he should of_. . . so why didn't he? Merlin bits down on his lower lip and tastes blood as his breaths. He's going to die. These Knights will kill him as they killed his father during the purge. He's alone and _then_ -

He's not.

_'Emrys, I'm so sorry I had no choice.'_

Mordred's voice rang his head.

_'This is your destiny. To be by Arthur's side and return magic to Camelot.'_

     Merlin wasn't entirely sure what a Camelot was, but that wasn't what struck him most. _Never_ before had he verbally communicated with a human. Neither had he thought it possible.

_'I have no magic.'_ He whispered back.

     The presence in his head seemed too shocked, baffled to reply. It was the first time he'd engaged back with not emotions but words. Merlin waits and then Mordred seems nervous. As the young Knight pulls away from the connection, his word sound distant.

_'You do.'_ He replied, a sadness colouring his tone. _'You've just never released it.'_

**~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think! Xx
> 
> Thank you to Yaoiforthequeen, TehRibbons, Hannahdoodle100, Linorien and libbyluvs for your comments, it's a great inspiration to hear feedback and I wish I could answer your questions but I can't without giving anyway the plot. I'm so sorry!


	11. XI

**~**

**XI**

Merlin ignores Mordred for the rest of the journey as he's sloshed back and forth, while his hands futilely try to find some purchase on the clear barrier to hold him in place. When he finally stops and is dropped to the floor, the water bounces up and then down in one fluid motion dragging Merlin along for the ride. He snarls in irritation at their carelessness. The dark cloth is left over, but voices sound around him.

"Do you have one?"

"Yes, Guinevere. But this really isn't a good time. It's not exactly peaceful like Sir Mordred had said."

"I'd like to see it."

"Perhaps, mid'lady. It's a dangerous creature."

"Hardly." She scoffed. "You have her caged like some wild animal."

"Guinevere, it's not a her."

"A male? I've never heard- never have thought..." She trails off. "You must let me see him, Arthur. _Please_."

A sigh. Some movement. The blanket is removed and Merlin is met with a new face. She's pretty, well, for a human anyway, but that doesn't make her any less of a potential threat. He raises lips and bares his fangs. She doesn't flinch or step back or show fear. She just stares for a while, her face betraying nothing, and then slowly, like the sun sinking in an Autumn sky, she kneels down in front of him and follows with one of the most gentle smiles. Merlin is instantly reminded of his mother and freezes. His eyes lock with hers, and he hisses lowly as she places a hand to the glass.

"My'lady, don't-"

"-And what could he possible do to me while trapped behind this glass, Sir Kay?"

  
She shoots the Knight a warning glance when he steps forward, hand gripping his sword. He swiftly bows his head and retreats back.

"I'm Gwen." She says sweetly, returning her focus back to him. "I'm sorry my husband's Knight took you from your home. But I'm afraid they had little choice. Winter approaches, and our kingdom faces thieves, bandits, Morgana's men..." She whispers so sadly. "You were not safe."

Merlin betrays nothing. Assessing her pose, features, eyes, tone. There's only kindness in all her colours and the Mer decides to take a gamble. If he can appeal to one of the humans, maybe the rest can be persuaded into releasing him. It's a risk but perhaps these monsters can be reasoned with. Since relying on Mordred to help him seemed futile. Slowly and so that she can track his movements, Merlin raises his hand to the glass opposite her's. There's silence from the Knights and the female laughs.

"Dangerous creature?" She huffs. "I think you may have been over reacted."

"Your majesty, it almost took off Sir Leon's hand."

"He was just afraid. Wouldn't you be in his position? Show a little compassion, Sir Buckle, trust me it's not as difficult as you make it appear."

She stood and moved beside a blond-haired human.

"Arthur, do Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine still refuse to apologise?"

"Regrettable so," he sighs and throws a frown Merlin's way. The Mer's eyes widen at the both human's rudeness and instantly shuffles so his back facing the blond and the female. She completely ignored his gesture.

"Perhaps they can be pardoned." She suggested calmly, siding her fingers around his wrist. Merlin watched the display of affection out of the corner of his eye. This is what humans do to comfort each other? Possible, although Merlin was undoubtedly sure hugs were better. He watched closely as she continued. "Magic has not been a part of the people's lives for so long and many have come to fear it. Mermaids, like dragons, are associated with such evils. It's possible their choice to disobey your orders and refuse to participate on this quest, had been with Camelot's safety in mind."

Her voice lifted slightly as she finished.

"I believe Lancelot's words were ' _you have no right to kidnap innocent creatures from their home, I'll play no part in this.'_ "

"Heart of gold." She chuckles.

"It is not his views that trouble me," he tells her honestly and then adds. "Gwaine has been quite on the whole subject as well."

"Now I know he has something to hide."

"Precisely, I don't think I never heard Gwaine not have an opinion on anything before. He approached me after the meeting to flat out refuse to take part. Wouldn't even hint at why."

"All the same, give them the benefit of the doubt. It is done now. And at the end of the day Arthur, they are your friends. Show you trust them and perhaps then they will trust you with their reasons for feeling so strongly."

"Guinevere, never let any tell you, you are not a wise queen."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll go back up and wait for you." She turns and catches Merlin's blue eyes. "I'll see you soon, little one."

The Mer hisses as she retreats.

"Some of Camelot rivers were sealed off years ago to create deep reservoirs. They are not in use and haven't ever been, it's a perfect place to keep our guest." The blond one, Arthur, decrees.

Then he's carelessly picked up again, sloshed around like a pike in a rainstorm, and lead to follow the, the clogpot human! They stop and Merlin shakes his dizzy head to see a still water basin, the surface is untouched, pristine.

"Sire, you called?"

"Ah, Gaius. What do you think?"

"I think you shouldn't have brought it here."

Arthur rests a hand on the old man's shoulder and laughs. "That's the spirit. Now, will you take a look at him?"

"Him, sire?"

The old human's gaze travels down to look at the coffin, locking with the Mer's as he snarled.

"What a friendly creature." He huffed, before beginning to pace around. "No signs of serious injury, a few patches of scales lost. No doubt from his struggle?"

The blond nodded.

"I suspected as much. Nothing to worry too much about, they should heal quickly. By the looks of things, I'd say he's nearly reached maturity." He pointed to the mid-riff of scales on Merlin's tail. "You're lucky your hands weren't shredded to pieces, they get these ones as adults, sharp as knifes."

The Mer looked down curiously. Nothing appeared wrong with his tail.

"Well, at least he know we weren't taking a child from its mother." He sighed. "Very well, gentlemen, your majesty, as far as I can tell he's in good health.

Arthur nods and sends some sort of signal to the Knights.

It happens quickly. The lid slides off and the content of the glass coffin plus Merlin is dumped into the water. He rights himself quickly and races down to the bottom. Disoriented from the wall of bubbles the block his vision, Merlin swim straight into the ground. But he doesn't stop to think about the pain. Shooting off in another direction, the young Mer clicks, whistles, screams for help. Dead end. He pivots one eighty and tries another route. Rocks form barriers everywhere he tries. He repeats his pleas, begging for someone to answer.

No one does.

Exhausted Merlin drifts to the floor, shoulders trembling with fear. He can't escape. The humans, they'll probably string him up and eat him alive. Merlin wraps his arms around his chest and slumps sideways. He just wants his mother.

**~**

Please review and let me know what you think :) xx


	12. XII

**~**

**XII**

**Merlin** wakes to the sound of splashing. He uncurls himself and looks up from his stone perch at the bottom of pool. By the surface, a hand breaches the water, saturating the space around with fizzing bubbles. It's annoying to say the least. He frowns and stubbornly lays back down.

     Time stretches far without the sun to help him count the days and he quickly loses track. His stomach, on the other hand, seems to know perfectly well how much time is passing. Merlin covers his ears and scowls upwards at the noise. Until a wicked thought crosses his mind, he shoots towards the surface, powerful fins breaking the still waters and seizes the human at the pool's edge. The Mer tugs him under without a second thought. Never before has he been so moved to drown a human. A sickening sense of achievement bloats his chest as Merlin drags the man deeper. He wonders if this is how the girls feel? It's not till something sharp nicks his shoulder that the young Mer actually turns to look at his victim. Red cape billows in the currents created by his tail and terrified familiar features meet Merlin's half-formed snarl.

_Lancelot_

     Crimson spills from the small cut, Merlin now sports on his shoulder. Almost hypnotic as the blood swirls in clear waters. But he's already forgiven the knight, it was done in fear and to get his attention. Lancelot tries to pull away but the Mer is stronger, he changes direction with ease and drags the human back up to the surface.

Merlin lets go then.

    Guilt wiggles inside Mer's chest as the Knight fights his way back to the water's edge. It settles down in his core and weighs on his slight frame like river stone. He watches Lancelot struggle to pull himself out, still coughing and spluttering.

    Merlin ducks back down into the pool, brushing his hair to the side as it floats across his line of sight. He's almost, _almost_ , taken a life out of hate. Not that these humans aren't deserving after stealing him from his home, but that doesn't make it right, doesn't mean Lancelot is deserving of his rage. Maybe. . . maybe the human will forgive him. But Merlin cannot be certain of that as he prepares himself, beats his fins cautiously and resurfaces. He keeps low and waits anxiously for the Knight to notice him.

    Lancelot had pulled his boots off and was emptying them of water. He freezes mid-action seeing the Mer. Fear flashes across his hazel eyes and shame nearly drowns Merlin.

"When the others told me they'd capture a male mermaid, well I knew it couldn't be anyone but you. . ." He begins causally, sweeping any hint of nervousness from his voice.

Merlin coos gentles and watches as relief washes over the man's features.

"For a second there, I thought you were gonna kill me." He laughs and jokes. "Almost did, didn't you?"

    Lancelot must see the regret clear as day on the Mer's face because not a second later he motions for the Mer to come closer. Merlin hesitates. Not sure he should be trusted, but Lancelot is prepared to give him a second chance. So, as he does, he remains slow in his approach, eager not to frighten the man any more than he already has.

"Hey, hey none of that now. I know you were just scared." He comforts. "I won't hurt you, if you don't hurt me, remember?"

     Lancelot opens his mouth to continue, but footsteps sound on cold stone interrupting whatever he was going to say. But his tone was gentle and Merlin hopes they have reached an understanding.

    He lowers himself in the waters so only his eyes remain above, watching as a shadow approaches around the stone corner. Lancelot backtracks, flattens himself against a far wall and holds in his breath. But it's to Merlin's great surprise that from out of the dark veil Gwaine appears before him.

     A grin decorates his handsome features and Merlin trills. The human he tried to save all the years ago had, in fact, survived. Gwaine rushes forward and the Mer freezes at the sight, red cape settling as the man crouched down by the water's edge.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He chuckles. "But I can't believe ya let them catch you."

    Merlin hesitantly goes to move forward, but the sound of boots losing their purchase and scuffing on crumbling rocks, disrupts him. Shock plasters Gwaine's face as he whirls round, frightened to be caught.

    The two Knight stand off for a while, fingers twitching to reach for their swords. And then-

- _laughter._

Merlin watches in confusion as the two humans chuckle and pat each other on the shoulder.

"Gwaine," Lancelot engulfs the other human in a hug, a perfect example of companionship in Merlin's eyes. He wonders if perhaps these two are a mated pair? But before Merlin has a chance to dwell on it, they continue to talk.

"I should of known. So, Arthur let you go with a warning, too?"

"Yeah and speaking of the princess, I heard he and the others run into a spot of trouble every time they neared the lake."

"If you're talking about the bandits, I hired them. And they weren't cheap." Lancelot confesses.

Gwaine looks shocked. "That was reckless, what if they discovered the Mer?"

"My friend," Lancelot smiles modestly. They already knew of their existence. Called them _'The Water Cursed'_ , believe them to be spirits of maidens drowned at sea."

"Very superstitious." Gwaine agrees, eyebrow raising.

"Indeed. But it was perfect while it lasted." Lancelot sighs. "They were happy to keep Arthur away for the right price and not too keen to get close themselves."

"But then our little friend decided to go swimming in the rivers."

"And he did." Lancelot echoes.

"What now? How do we get him back there?"

"I don't think there's a how."

    Gwaine brow furrows in thought, his lips twitch with an idea but the sound of boots on stone once again, has him looking to his fellow Knight in panic. Without hesitation, Lancelot grabs Gwaine's arm and drags the startled man into the shadows. Merlin follows them with eyes full of confusion. It's not till he catches a glimpse of ruffled dark hair and another blood red cape that the young Mer understands why they went to hide. They dislike Mordred as well.

" _Emrys_." Breaths the young Druid as he kneels down by the pool, just out of Merlin's reach.

     The young Mer feels hate wash over him, different from before, consuming. Because it's Mordred who sold him out, Mordred who was leading those Knights to his home and only happened across him in that river. What would have happened if they'd found the girls, found his mother? Merlin goes paler with the thought and, slowly, he swims closer, keeping his face blank and eyes emotionless.

"Emrys, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean for it to go like this, you need to be in Camelot, you're needed here."

     Merlin reaches the side, crosses his arms and resting chin on his wet skin. The Druid sighs and there is regret in his tone. The Mer nearly backs down. Mordred reaches out to stroke the Mer's cheek, and Merlin, Merlin takes the chance. Something snaps inside of him, like a wounded animal.

      There's a loud splash as he pulls the unsuspecting Druid under, yells and screams that get drowned out the deeper the Mer goes. He feels feral, unhinged as his fists clamp down on the young Knight's chain mail, holding Mordred to the bottom as bubbles escape his fast blueing lips. The young Druid's terrified eyes search Merlin's for mercy, but he finds none. His eyes are hollow and wherever Merlin is, it's not here. It's all instinct. More splashes sound above, and Merlin snarls as two humans draw closer. Their scent is threatening. His fangs extend, ready to defend himself. A human with piercing blue eyes and short dark hair comes into view. Merlin snarls at him and lurches forward, however from behind, arms wrap around his chest and yank him backwards.

     He tries to twist in his captive's hold and snarls as _Lancel_ \- the human drags his prey away. But the other one is fair game. Curling in on himself, the Mer manoeuvres himself enough to be able to sink his teeth deep into the man's lower arm. The human releases him instantly and pushes away, quickly escaping to the surface. Merlin stays at bottom, circling rocks and flicking up dirt with his tail. He feels wild. He feels feral. The sweet taste of blood has ignited a painful throbbing in his empty stomach. When the hunger finally boils away to a dull ache, his body hurts. There's the beginnings of bruises forming on his chest, tinted against his pale skin with a blackish blue. And his neatly healing scales have been scratched to pieces.

     Merlin surfaces slowly. Each human holds something different in their eyes as they kneel far, far from his reach. Mordred's fear and regret are potent enough to taste in the air, but Lancelot's scent lingers with only a faint trace of anger. Gwaine just looks betrayed as he clutches his wounded arm.

     Within moments, Mordred eyes blaze gold and suddenly there's some sort of barrier, stopping, preventing him from moving closer. The water feels solid and impassable. He hesitates at the strangeness of it, the memory of the two beautiful women who crossed his lake comes to mind. He stays for a second more, before diving back down and curling up next to a particularly rough rock. Stomach rumbling, Merlin weakly balls his hands into fists. He'd been so happy to find his two humans. The ones saved those years ago, and even to meet the boy with sunlight on his fingertips. Where had everything gone so wrong? If he'd let the girls kill them back then, would he be here now? Ashamed, Merlin bites his lower lip. . . _Probably not._

Their voices sound faintly above and the Mer tries his best to block out their shocked, hushed tones.

"I was wondering why you were wet before," Gwaine pants. "I guess I have my answer now."

"It's not what you think," Lancelot reasons. "It was an accident, he was just afraid and he let me go once he released who I was. I don't- I don't understand, he meaningfully attacked Mordred. There's horror in tone.

The two older Knights must have turned and looked at the young Druid expectedly, because a beat, a sigh later and a younger voice answers.

"Perhaps, it's best we go _elsewhere_ before having this conversation?"

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while, thank you so much everyone for your kind and encouraging reviews. I've just started Uni, so I cannot promise regular updates but I will try my best! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
